Hatred or Love
by CherryKnot3
Summary: "Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I am sure my father informed you about the agreement of being aloof from Naruto in any circumstances," Hinata stated calmly
1. Chapter 1

Konoha was beautiful as ever. The cherry blossoms blooming with beauty as the petals managed to escape and fly freely in the wind. The sun high in the sky with rays of light so blinding and bright as it lit up Konohakagure. The sky with its sapphire blue color reflecting off of the surface of the ocean with small amounts of fluffy, white clouds magically floating. The streets filled with civilians shopping or just simply walking by. Life was never so joyous in this time of year.

Except for one ninja that surprised everyone with his attitude.

Naruto sat in one of the chairs in the Hokage Office with impatience written all over his face. He crossed his arms against his chest and tapped his bicep with his index finger. He kept his gaze on the Hokage who sat patiently at her desk with her hands entwined and her eyes shooting back at Naruto. He still did not like the fact he was here nevertheless to be anywhere else, but his training ground letting off some steam. Today just seem to be really getting at Naruto's nerves everything either irritated him or wanted to have his fist in its face. He listened to the clicking of the clock as the seconds went by and the vein on the side of his forehead seem to get bigger. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes in frustration.

"I still do not see why I need to have someone to tag along with me." Naruto said sternly. The Hokage kept quiet as she straighten herself up and withdrew her eyes from Naruto.

"Hey, Obaa-chan. I can do it by myself." Naruto continued on. The Hokage surprisingly still kept quiet as she stared at the door.

"You know as well as I do that I can do, whatever this mission is, alone." Naruto said. He isn't cocky and doesn't have a huge ego, but he was trying to make a point.

"I mean I'm more qualified than most—"

"**Quiet**!" Tsunade yelled as she glowered at Naruto. Naruto looked at her in surprise then in an instant he clicked his tongue as he switched his gaze to the other side of the room.

"I don't care if you're the most powerful leaf ninja." Tsunade kept her fierce stare, "you still need a partner nonetheless!"

Suddenly they heard knocking on the door and they both whipped their heads to the sound.

"Come in." She snapped. The door opened up slowly and Naruto didn't seem to care as he turned back around and huffed.

"You called me, Hokage-sama?" Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, I have." Tsunade said as she fell serious. "I have a mission for you and—"

"You can't be serious, Obaa-chan!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed slammed his hands on Tsunade's desk. He then pointed his finger at the person behind him with out even wanting to look at her. Out of the things that he has hated about today this was the worst.

"I am serious. Hinata seems to be the best candidate for this mission." Tsunade said calmly. "Her eyes carry the specialty and key for this mission to be successful."

"Well, she's not the only one! Where's Neji? Why don't you ask Neji?!" Naruto bellowed. Hinata walked up to the Hokage desk and calmly tried to get out of the situation, compared to Naruto, she was gentle about this.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I am sure my father informed you about the agreement of being aloof from Naruto in any circumstances." Hinata said with no exact tone in her voice. She wanted to get out of this as much as Naruto, probably even more.

"Yes, I know." Tsunade answered bluntly.

Hinata frowned. "Then exactly why am I here with him?" Naruto glared at her. She ignored him as her calm mood was faltering.

"Neji would do great in my place." Hinata gave Naruto a quick side glance and anger welled up in her.

Tsunade shook her head, "orders from your father that Neji will be assisting him to a meeting at the sand village, so missions involving him are out of the question." Hinata cursed under her breath as she straightens herself up.

"I can change." Naruto rose from his chair. "Can't you change my position to Bushy-brow? Or Shikamaru?" Naruto offered. "Or Choji? He isn't that—"

"**ENOUGH!**" Tsunade shouted. Naruto and Hinata flinched.

"**THIS IS A MISSION THAT WILL BE CARRIED OUT WHETHER THE BOTH OF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! UNDERSTOOD?!"** Tsunade's voice echoed throughout the office. They both stepped back as they remained still. Tsunade eyed them as three veins were visible on her temples.

"**IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!**" Naruto stiffened. He saw no reason for her to raise her voice—okay, maybe he did—but a simple 'shut up' would have done it. Okay, maybe it wouldn't, but he still saw no reason for her to yell for all of Konohagakure to hear!

"Yes ma'am!" Hinata said.

"Yes…" Naruto said lazily.

"Good." She cleared her throat, "I will give you a brief description about your mission." Tsunade let out a breath then glared at both of them like daggers.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the sound as disguised civilians. Rumors have stated that the sound have plans of penetrating our guard defenses and steal the sacred scrolls for their use." Naruto eyed her curiously. Then why can't we just double our defenses? Why go through this shit, Naruto thought.

"I know what you're thinking." Tsunade said as she waved her hand in the air, "Just increase the protection throughout the village..." Naruto smirked.

"But! Rumors are rumors! They can be true or false and this is what this mission is mainly for." Naruto frowned, "Prove the rumor to be fake or, sadly, true."

"So that's our mission?" Naruto retorted. "Check out a rumor someone probably made up?" Naruto said in frustration.

"Can you just shut your mouth and let her talk?!" Hinata snapped as she whipped her head to Naruto. Naruto growled in response.

"Can you shut yours?!"

Hinata gasped, "I wasn't even talking!"

"But the fact that you started talking is a good reason for you shut up."

"You're so irksome!"

"You're so—," Naruto paused, "What does that even mean?!"

"Not surprised you don't even know, dumbass."

Naruto tried to think of saying something clever, "Whatever… _smartass_," Fail.

"Blockhead,"

"Jerk,"

"Moron,"

"Dork,"

"Stupid,"

"Nincompoop,"

"Bone head,"

"Self-absorbed,"

Hinata scowled, "Obnoxious!"

"Insane!"

"Pain in the neck!"

"Bitch!" Hinata gasped then gave off a killing intent. She raised a fist in the air ready for the pain it's about to cause.

Thanks to Sakura's lessons she learned a thing or two about her death punches and she's **delighted** for Naruto to be her first test dummy. She tightened her fist and placed all the chakra she could muster into it. Tsunade caught sight of this and immediately acted. With the amount of aggressiveness she has shown that punch could even be stronger than Sakura's! Naruto is in deep shit.

**"STOP!"** Tsunade bellowed.

Hinata and Naruto froze, "I will not allow such disrespect!" Hinata lowered her hand and Naruto spat out a curse word. Tsunade rubbed her temples as a headache started to form.

"Listen or **I WILL MAKE YOU!**" Tsunade snapped. The room fell silent and Tsunade folded her arms against her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

Tsunade glared at both of them, "In normal circumstances we would've ignored it, but the sacred scrolls could be in danger."

She heaved out a sigh, "Try to act like normal civilians. Names will be given to you, clothes, ID, and background stories. The main goal of this mission is to gather as much information there is on the sound village." Tsunade blinked and sat back in her chair.

"The folders and provided materials will be delivered to you at your homes. Read them over, practice, and be sure to be focused! Remember every little detail or things can get out of hand." Hinata nodded her head.

"Reconnaissance is where Hinata comes in" She shifted her gaze to the Hyuga, "she possesses the Byakugan that can penetrate through walls and many other things. She also has amazing experience as a medic Nin." Tsunade looked over at Naruto. "Brute, power, and careful watch is where Naruto comes in." Naruto frowned at the simple explanation of his abilities needed.

"Well, everything else will be explained in the folders. You are both dismissed." Tsunade said at the wave of her hand.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Hinata answered with a bow.

"Whatever…" Naruto said under his breath.

"Hold it." They stopped and about face to the Hokage. "You both will be posing as husband and wife, so be prepared." Tsunade carefully studied their faces. It wasn't long as she saw what she expected. Angst, anger, and rebellion appeared on both their faces as jaws dropped.

"But, Hokage-sama!"

"Obaa-chan!"

Tsunade held her hand up in the air and gave them a threatening glare,

"**DON'T YOU DARE START WITH ME AGAIN!**"

Both shut their mouths close and exited out with fear from head to toe. They obviously did not want to get flicked on the forehead by Lady Tsunade. It was their death or this dumb mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata loved missions, especially the ones where she gets to go with her close friends and teammates. Her favorite part of getting missions was going to places where she never knew existed. She enjoyed the view as she was undercover or doing reconnaissance, but of course she does it secretly for the sake of the mission itself. She loved the places she's been to besides the whole kill and report parts, but nonetheless there are things in the world that can take your breath away.

The Land of Lightning may seem bland and boring to some people for they only see mountains and some rocks, but in Hinata's eyes the amazing height of the mountain ranges always filled her up with wonder and awe. She could stare at the rare and rocky structures as much as she can; admiring the earth build-up of historic times. Sometimes, when she has a long mission, she stays up late at night and witness some lightning here and there. Plus the streams running through the mountains and into the ocean is a beautiful sight for passing time.

The Land of Water is one of her favorite places to go to. The many islands that the country provides have various lakes, rivers, and streams. Despite the nickname the country is given Hinata manages to find her way through the bloody mist. She doesn't go there often, but when she does she tries to find the nearest lake or river and practice her water style techniques. The mist hides her identity perfectly as she does her practices at night.

But the mission she is in now doesn't give her the slightest joy. A jolt, sure. But a jolt of bewilderment and disbelief.

Naruto and Hinata walked through the hallways of the Hokage building in dead silence and air thick as a fully grown trunk of a tree. They both stared straight ahead and placed on serious faces that threatened anything in sight. Hinata was a bit farther ahead of Naruto as she kept her pace up.

"What a messed up day," Naruto thought as he shifted his gaze to Hinata's back. He frowned as the silence wore on and heaved out a sigh.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she heard him sigh. "Can he be more irritating than he is now?" She frowned as the surprising shockwave of annoyance went through her.

I mean her hate towards him isn't too violent than most people see it, but it's hatred nonetheless. One minute her heart was crazy in love with him that the sight of orange makes her blush then the next her heart hates him to the point orange makes her want to puke. The sudden change in feelings shocked a lot of people and mostly the one and only knuckle-head. The certain 'hate' that he started to show towards her is mainly because she isolated him and insulted him now and then during meet-ups with their friends.

Naruto at first took her negative attitude towards him pretty okay and handle it well by ignoring it, but at some point he got fed up with it and started darting it back at her. Hinata was a little taken back, but continued her ways without hesitance. They rarely yell at each other, but Naruto seems to be the one who mostly does it and in return Hinata responses with insults or glares that make the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

But when it's time to act like professionals at what they do best they try to push their differences aside and get through with it. Hopefully friends were they to make sure things won't get out of hand. Their friends took the situation rather surprising. They have tried to get through both of them, but they both wouldn't spill a word about it. They speak to each other only when needed, but besides that being in the same room together was like war with insults, glare offs, you name it. I mean it was like Hinata was Sasuke. Hinata annoys Naruto and Naruto irritates Hinata. Simple as that and they have no problem keeping it that way.

She saw the glimpse of the dirt road ahead of her as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I think the old hag has finally gone senile!" Naruto exclaimed in his head as he continued to stare at her back. "I mean I can't possibly be stuck with her for God knows how long!"

As the walk through the Hokage building had reached its end Hinata suddenly stopped, surprising Naruto as he almost bumped into her back. He gritted his teeth and glared at her.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Naruto asked angrily. Hinata didn't move as she stood still. It was quiet for some time as they both just stood there, "Well?!"

"This mission obviously isn't going to work out..." Hinata finally said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Of course it's not going to work!" Naruto stated strongly.

"… Without some ground rules," Hinata swiftly turned to him and rested a hand on her hip.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, "Rule one: No communication unless necessary, basically saying act like we always do." Hinata quickly said.

"Wait! Why do you get to make the—"

"Do you agree with rule number one?"

Naruto growled as he hesitantly answered, "I do, but the rules should be dealt with differently."

"What do you propose?" Hinata's lavender eyes were emotionless as Sasuke's black ones. No wonder their distant relatives.

"We should agree and disagree with the rules and see which will work best."

"Did I just not do that?" Hinata asked again as she straightened herself up. "Besides it will take too long."

Naruto clenches his fist in irritation, "but I am part of this as much as you are!" Hinata stared at him with her icy glare and clicked her tongue.

She turned around, "Fine." Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. Did she just agree with him? That's a first.

"After we get the folders at home we meet up and discuss the rules." She turned her head back to him. "Where do you want to meet?" She simply asked. Naruto lightly shook his head and shifted his gaze to the side.

"Ichiraku ramen," Naruto answered and glanced towards Hinata. Her eyes were still holding the same cold stare. She then looked away and took a few steps forward then stopped again.

"8:00 tonight." Naruto looked at her, "A minute late and I. Will. _Leave_." Hinata said demandingly. She then started to walk away.

"Typical…" Hinata thought as she brushed a bundle of her hair behind her ear. Naruto watched as she passed through the gates and walk out of sight. He let out another sigh and scowled.

"How am I supposed to work with someone like her?!" Naruto said angrily under his breath.

"**Tch!** This mission is as impossible as convincing Obaa-chan to admit her age!" He stomped his way out the gates and did so all the way to his apartment.


End file.
